Gehenna Family Dispute
by Flawed Fire
Summary: An AU where Yuri never died. (Summary inside) [This is not a one-shot and updates will be a little slow]
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up, I'm going to write another fan fiction next week. Here's a peek:**

* * *

Yuri Egin and her two twin sons, Rin and Yukio, live in a monastery in Japan with Paladin Shiro Fujimoto… (Alternate AU where Yuri is alive. Rin and Rukio are currently 6 years old.)

"Mom! Yukio scraped his ankle outside and he's crying!", Rin said as he tugged Yuri's dress. "I can't pick him up because he keeps crying about a demon when I step near him."

Yuri giggled, ruffling Rin's hair. "Rin, how many times have I told you. Demons are just curious, they don't hurt you unless you hurt them."

Rin pouted. "Mom, I don't see demons. Why does Yukio get to see them, that's so unfair!"

Shiro had overheard their conversation and ran out to save Yukio from anymore trouble. Yukio sat on the grey pavement, sobbing. "Yukio, are you alright?", Shiro asked.

Yukio continued to cry. "M-mean demons! They made me trip! UWAAH!"

Shiro covered his ears for a minute. He looked at Yukio, who didn't stop crying loudly. "You shouldn't cry, what would your big brother think?"

Yukio became quieter. "He would… think I'm a baby.", Yukio answered. "but they're scaaary!"

Shiro picked up Yukio, laughing about his answer. "Then don't be scared!"

* * *

**[I do not own Blue Exorcist]**


	2. The Beginning of The Story

[**I DO NOT OWN LBUE EXORCIST**]

Yuri Egin and her two twin sons, Rin and Yukio, live in a monastery in Japan with Paladin Shiro Fujimoto… (Alternate AU where Yuri is alive. Rin and Rukio are currently 6 years old.)

"Mom! Yukio scraped his ankle outside and he's crying!", Rin said as he tugged Yuri's dress. "I can't pick him up because he keeps crying about a demon when I step near him."

Yuri giggled, ruffling Rin's hair. "Rin, how many times have I told you. Demons are just curious, they don't hurt you unless you hurt them."

Rin pouted. "Mom, I don't see demons. Why does Yukio get to see them, that's so unfair!"

Shiro had overheard their conversation and ran out to save Yukio from anymore trouble. Yukio sat on the grey pavement, sobbing. "Yukio, are you alright?", Shiro asked.

Yukio continued to cry. "M-mean demons! They made me trip! UWAAH!"

Shiro covered his ears for a minute. He looked at Yukio, who didn't stop crying loudly. "You shouldn't cry, what would your big brother think?"

Yukio became quieter. "He would… think I'm a baby.", Yukio answered. "but they're scaaary!"

Shiro picked up Yukio, laughing about his answer. "Then don't be scared!"

Yukio was still shooken up. "B-but I can't help it."

Rin ran outside with Yuri. "Yukio! What happened to that 'demon' you were talking about?"

Before Yukio could answer Rin, Shiro spoke up. "Well he told that demon to go home! He showed no fear while you were gone! Yukio was a brave little kid, right?" Shiro faced Yukio.

Yukio smiled, feeling better. "Y-yeah!"

Rin grinned at Yukio. "Wow! That sounds cool, I wish I could have seen that!"

Yuri laughed. "Yeah yeah, but it's getting late, go to bed boys."

Rin and Yukio awed. "Aw… Alright mom!", they said at the same time. They ran back into the monastery. Yuri and Shiro stood next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

Yuri turned to Shiro. "Alright, spill it. What _really_ happened?"

Shiro scratched the back of his head. "I sort of… sent that demon back to Gehenna."

Yuri picked up a branch off the ground and hit Shiro over the head. "THAT WAS MEAN THEN. How dare you hurt a demon and lie to Rin altogether."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "It was for Yukio alright? The kid was scared shitless so I had to buff up his confidence."

Yuri stuck out her tongue. "That's a pathetic excuse Shiro! Yukio is already strong on his own, he doesn't need a priest's lies to help."

Rin and Yukio lied next to each other. "Must be great…", Right sighed.

"Great?", Yukio asked. "What do you mean by great?"

Rin pouted. "Ya know… Being able to see demons. Mom is always talking about them…"

"Mom talks about demons?", Yukio asked.

Rin laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Mr. Fujimoto."

Yukio laughed. "He was the one who helped mom escape from bad guys. His stories are cool! I want to be an exorcist when I get older!", Yukio said happily.

"But Exorcist hurt demons.", Rin pouted as he faced Yukio. "Demons are good creatures, who are curious right?"

Yukio frowned slightly. "I guess…"

* * *

[4 years later]

* * *

"Yukio! Wake up wake up wake up!", Rin said as he pounced onto Yukio.

Yukio rubbed his sleepy eyes; he was studying the night earlier. "Rin? Why did you wake me up?"

"It's incredible! I can see demons now!", Rin said happily. "They're everywhere! It's sooo cool!"

Yukio became nervous. "Eh? How?"

"That's the cooler thing, I don't know. I saw a little paper cut and I suddenly saw his goblin thingy! Mom said it was a Hobgolin! That's awesome!"

Yukio put on his glasses. "That's strange. Oh well, get ready for school though."

Rin sighed. "Aw… Fine then."

Rin and Yukio walked next to each other. Rin kept turning his head to watch the Coal Tar float around. "Can't you believe it? There are so many! 1! 2! 3!", Rin began to count. When they reached the school, Rin was mentally exhausted. "4,587... 4,588... Ugh…"

Rin started muttering under his breath on how it was a hassle to count. "Yukio? How many of these little demons are there?"

Yukio sighed. "There's a lot Rin, don't count them."

During his classes, Rin was distracted and kept looking at the Coat Tar. He was called out by his teacher several times, in which Rin claimed that demons are bugging him. The class laughed every time, except for Yukio who frowned every time Rin said it.

As they walked home, they saw a strange blue light in the sky of blue and white clouds. They traced it back to the monastery, which was being invaded by demons.

* * *

**[That's all I can write at the moment, I'm getting lots of homework before Spring Break OTL]**


	3. Loosing The Battle

Rin couldn't believe his eyes. There were demons, bigger than the Coal Tar, stronger than the pesky HobGoblins. Yukio clenched Rin's small hand in fear. "Rin… What's going on? All these demons are scary…"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Scary? Yukio, are you crazy? This is awesome! About half the demons mom talked about are here!"

Yukio shook his head. "No Rin! Demons hurt people! They're mean and scary and I hate them!"

Rin stuck out his tongue. "Well I'm being to be their buddy! If you don't want to come with me, then let me go!"

Yukio didn't loosen his grip. "No! 10 is too young to die!"

Rin was impatient with Yukio. "Fine." Rin bit down onto Yukio's arm. Yukio cried out and finally let go; Rin runs to the blazing monastery. The monastery was burning down as Rin ran in. Yukio couldn't follow his brother's path, it was too scary. He stayed back, praying to God that Rin would be okay.

Rin looked around for demons, there were nothing but ashes until… Rin squinted to see his mother, collapsed in front of a wall. "Mom!", Rin ran to Yuri. He shook her shoulder, hoping it would get her to wake up. Yuri opened her eyes. "Rin… Satan has come to get us."

Rin's eyes widened. "S-Satan? But mom, you're an exorcist. I thought your enemy _was_ Satan!"

Yuri pushed herself up. She patted Rin's head. "I know… but I couldn't help but falling in love with him."

"But mom! What about Yukio, he hated demons! We can't leave him behind! We just can't!", Rin started to pull on Yuri's dress.

Yuri wouldn't budge, she wanted to go with Satan. "I'm sorry Rin. But I've decided. Get Yukio and let's go."

Rin grew angry at what he's hearing. "I can't just make Yukio go by force! If Yukio wants to stay, I'm staying!"

Rin turned around and ran away, leaving his mother behind. The entrance seemed easy to pass, right until the doorway crumbled. Rin was nearly killed. In mere moments, the smoke from the blue flames were getting to Rin. Cursing under his breathe, Rin was knocked unconscious from the smoke.

Yukio stood outside, watching the building burn in Satanic Blue Flames. A hand grabbed Yukio's shoulder. Yukio turned around, hoping it was a fireman or something. It was Shiro.

"Yukio, what happened?", Shiro asked.

"R-Rin and I came here and found blue fire everywhere. Rin ran in and said he wanted to befriend the demons and I couldn't stop him! What if Rin got hurt by a mean demon! How could I ever live with myself?!"

Shiro patted Yukio's head. "Stay here and I'll rid of those scary demons."

Shiro walked away from Yukio, facing the burning monastery. Yukio was helpless to stop the events that are unfolding. Yukio cursed under his breathe, now blaming himself for what will happen.

* * *

[In the Monastery]

* * *

A demon grabbed Rin, cradling the half-demon (who's still unknowing what he really is) in it's arms. "Quite a fine boy you gave birth to.", the demon said to Yuri in a hissing voice.

"Whatever, get the other one. I don't want to leave without _both_ my children.", Yuri demanded.

The demon nodded. "Satan did choose correctly in whom to mate with."

Suddenly, the demon crumbled to dust, dropping the unconscious Rin. His head banged against a shard of wood, causing slight bleeding. "RIN!", Yuri yelled out. She turned around and saw Shiro, holding a bible.

"The Lord if my strength", Shiro muttered, along with other words from the holy scriptures. One by one, the demons who surrounded the monastery began to turn into black smoke.

"What the hell are you doing Shiro!?", Yuri yelled.

"I'm saving your sons!", Shiro yelled back. "What you're doing may be your decision but don't drag your sons in this!"

A Gehenna Gate would appear out of nowhere, releasing many new demons, in which have greater power than the ones recently exorcized. Shiro cursed out and began yelling out holy passages. As the Paladin, Shiro bested the demons. He picked up Rin and ran out, leaving Yuri behind.

Yukio watched the building start to crumble into hazy ash. Then he saw Shiro, holding Rin in his arms. Yukio smiled. "Mr. Fujimoto! You saved Rin!"

Shiro coughed and laughed. "I sure did!", he said and he grinned.

Yukio looked back the building and then frowned. "But mom…"

Shiro looked at Yukio, frowning back. "There was nothing I could do. Yuri is either dead or in Gehenna with Satan."

"M-mom…", Rin mumbled in his sleep.

Shiro looked at Rin.

"Will he be okay?", Yukio asked.

"Only time will tell…"

* * *

[5 years later]

* * *

Yukio is an exorcist by then after 4 years of intense struggle and study. He's packing his bags after getting the scholarship. He looks back at Rin, who's been sick for the past 5 years.

[Flashback: 5 years ago (2 days after the monastery burnt down)]

Shiro had brought Rin and Yukio to another monastery, which the ones who ran it gladly let them stay. (I mean, who wouldn't want the Paladin to stay with them?)

"Rin won't stop coughing!", Yukio cried out. "His temperature has gone up by another degree, that makes 103!"

Shiro had went back and forth, trying to find ways to help Rin out. He became sick after large intakes of the smoked from the blue flames. This has never happened to anyone before and it was a huge problem. He was truly afraid at this. Yukio then decided to become an exorcist, just to 'kick Satan's ass' (as was Rin's goal in the original). At this point, Yukio studied all day and night, loosing any chance of a social life due to seclusion.

* * *

[Okay, back to where this is.]

* * *

Yukio sealed his bags full of clothing and study materials. He was going to teach a class today, a privilege given to very few in his age group.

"By Mr. Fujimoto, I'm going out of town to check out the academy!", Yukio said as he left the monastery.

Shiro smiled and waved. This was probably the last time he would see Yukio like this.

**[I pretty much took the time out of homeworking doing to give you guys what I owe you, a longer part.]**


	4. His Deeds

**[I do not own Blue Exorcist]**

**[I've been sick and busy for the fast days, sorry about the really late updates]**

Yukio arrived at the academy, observing all the scenery. He felt like an outsider somehow, as people stared at him, wondering who he is. Some girls whispered about how he looked, cute. Some guys, whom were older, were wondering why a supposed kid came in.

Rin opened his eyes, which rarely occurred in the recent years. His head was hurting like hell and he could barely see what was in front of him. "Wh-where am I..?", Rin whispered. His voice was weak and weary, sounding like he was breathing out his final words.

Shiro turned to Rin, since he was in the room. "Rin! You're finally awake. Do you feel okay?"

Rin groaned, too pained to answer. Shiro understand what that meant and walked out of the room to call Yukio. Rin raised his arm up, trying his best to regain his blurring vision. "I'm not… leaving Yukio behind…", he whispered.

Rin rolled out of bed, hitting the floor and nearly yelling in pain. His muscles were aching from not being used for a few years. He pushed himself into standing, barely able to move his stiff legs. "Yukio… Yukio…", Rin mumbled nonstop. "Where are you…"

Rin tried to get his act together. He needed to worry about himself, in a condition like his, a normal human would collapse in mere moments. It was no use, Rin's focus was on Yukio, his precious little brother.

Shiro had finally gotten Yukio on the line. They started speaking.

"Yukio, Rin finally woke up.", Shiro said first.

Yukio was silent for a few seconds. Shiro was about to ask if Yukio was still there until he heard the sound of rubber burning. Yukio was running all the way to the monastery, ignoring all the safety hazards. Yukio knocked on the door, and Shiro opened it. Yukio ran in, sweating like he ran a marathon. "Where's… Where's Rin!?", Yukio asked hastily.

Shiro open the door to Rin and Yukio's room, where they bunked together. Rin wasn't there and there was a mess of blankets and books on the floor. "Rin… Where did he go?"

Rin staggered around the block, looking for any trace of Yukio. His feverish mind could only focus on that and only that. He took several steps before realizing he walked into another neighborhood. The sky was unusually dark this hour, for it was sunny the day earlier, and the hours before. He saw a familiar blue light from an ally way and walked towards it.

Yukio ran around the block, searching for Rin. "Where did you go!?", he repeatedly yelled out. It was very stressing, the only time in a while when Rin was awake and he wandered off. Yukio saw a familiar sight. Blue flames that reached the blue and white sky. "RIN!"

Yukio ran to the location of the light. Rin was in the arms of a demon again, the very same demon that Shiro had exorcised. Somehow it returned to take Rin. Without Shiro ,what could Yukio do? Then he remembered that he was an exorcist now and he was stronger than before. The only problem was that he was a Dragoon and Doctor. He didn't know a lot of holy passages nor wanted to risk shooting Rin on accident. He did think he could be able to heal the wounds inflicted if he were to miss.

"Are you really going to risk shooting your brother?", the sly demon asked.

"What do you want, demon?", Yukio asked.

"I have orders from Satan to bring at least one of the Okumura twins to his presence, as a gift for his wife Yuri."

"At least one… Then take me! Rin has to stay here!", Yukio tried to reason.

"How about no? This one didn't resist at all anyways, he just walked right to me and let me catch him. You look quite healthy and would probably just exorcise me once I let go of this one.", The demon saw right through Yukio's plan.

"Tch. Fine, I won't resist. Just let Rin go!", Yukio said.

"Hmm… I sense no lies, very well!", the demon said as he lied Rin down. "I would be burned alive if I brought the sick child anyways. Best to come with me immediately."

"Fine…", Yukio sighed.

It was 2 hours later until Shiro as found Rin's location. He was asleep once again but seemed to be in a worse condition. Shiro picked up Rin and headed home.

* * *

[In Gehenna]

* * *

Satan held a welcoming party for Yukio's arrival. "Welcome my son!", he said behind a shroud. Satan had no host who was able to survive long so he always hid behind some sort of curtain. Yuri sat next to him, smiling with her demon companions.

Yukio glared. "Alright, give up the fatherly act. Why am I here?", Yukio said.

"Yukio! He's your father! Stop acting rebellious!", Yuri cried out.

"Shut up mother! I bet he's the reason Rin is so sick!", Yukio yelled as her pointed a guilty finger to Satan.

"I am the reason for Rin's illness.", Satan confessed.

Yukio, infuriated, took out his pistols and aimed right for Satan.

"And I could make it worse for him.", Satan grinned. "I only need one successor either way, and I only planned for Yuri to have one child. So what if one dies, it's no BIG deal!"

Yuri stared at Satan. "They both matter Satan… I want Rin with us as much as Yukio."

Satan sighed. "Very well… Then I'll make his illness to a point where he'll still live… I guess."

Yukio fired a bullet at Satan, only to see a low class demon take the bullet in Satan's place. His eyes widened in shock. "You… you bastard!", Yukio started yelling out. "How could you do this to your children!?"

Satan laughed, soon choking on his laughter. "I am SATAN! I strike fear into everyone's hearts!"


End file.
